


Ghostheart Oneshot

by nitzimetzi



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitzimetzi/pseuds/nitzimetzi
Relationships: Johnny Blaze/Blackheart
Kudos: 6





	Ghostheart Oneshot

A twitch of the lower lip.  
Then one of the nostrils.  
Shortly afterwards one of the closed eyelids.  
With an exhale, the mouth opened just enough to reveal the inwardly offset lower front tooth.  
The breathing quickened, then stopped suddenly.  
The whole body tensed, one knee bent up towards the chest.  
Rhythmic twitching, coupled with slight tremors.  
Then, after a few seconds, relaxation.

"...Wow..."  
Ice-blue eyes blinked lazily over at the storm-blue ones.  
"...Meaning...?"  
With a small groan, Johnny heaved himself up next to Blackheart and sat up, looking down at him.  
His expression was almost dreamy.  
He raised his hand and ran the back of his index finger over the pale cheek of the demon and down the jaw to the front of the chin.  
"...In...your memories..." He began hesitantly. "...With...Mephisto..."  
"Okay. You know, there is **one** name you can probably guess I don't want to hear when we're in **bed** and you just had my **penis** in your hand!" Blackheart interrupted him with suddenly very alert eyes and a raised index finger.  
"Uh- yes, you're right, I'm sorry. So...uh...with... **You-know-who-"**  
"Yes?"  
"Anyway... all that screaming every time... That was disturbing... But... that was probably just your thing with him..."  
"Do you always talk that much when you've just jerked off another guy?!"  
"Hard to say, its my first time..."  
A small, involuntary smile dispelled the frown.  
"What I'm actually getting at..."  
Johnny stroked his cheek again.  
"...This... is mine. The silence... The small stuff that just **has** to get out... This is new. And it's only for me..." he said quietly.  
A skeptical black brow lifted.  
"That- probably came out wrong..."  
"A little."  
"I mean, it's nice that there is something that is reserved just for me."  
"Keep talking and your butt is reserved for my foot."  
"Well, as long as it's just the foot-"  
Gradually a half-amused, half-incredulous smile spread across Blackheart's face.  
"...Oh, **baby**...we're surely able to find something **else** that is a foot long and fits in your butt..."  
Johnny gave an embarrassed laugh and fell down next to him.  
"I provoked that..."  
"Yes, you did."  
"We're not that far **yet.** Maybe we **never** will be, okay?"  
"Okay?" The demon agreed with acquiescently raised hands and grinned. "But you're missing out on something."  
"That's my concern. And now, let's shift our focus from my bum to the TV, Planet of the Apes is about to start."  
Blackheart sat astride his lap.  
"You've seen it seven times already." He protested.  
"And now I want to see it an eighth time."  
"But you know it by heart!"  
"Take your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty ape!" Quoted Johnny, lifting his head until their noses met.  
" **Ape dont kill ape!"** Blackheart retorted. " **Apes** together **strong!"**  
"I **love** you!" Johnny declared darkly and kissed him hard, one hand on the back of his neck.  
" **Mmh-** Tell me ... is that a **banana** , or are you just happy about my **company** , King Kong?"  
Johnny glanced over at the television and thought for a moment.  
"Oh, we`ll just tune in after the first commercial." He then determined and pulled the other back against him.


End file.
